


The Baby Mama and The Imprint

by therecklesspath



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Imprinting (Twilight), Bella Swan with a Backbone, F/M, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therecklesspath/pseuds/therecklesspath
Summary: Bella found herself in a sticky situation with Sam and the wolf pack after making an impulsive decision the night Edward left her in the wood.
Relationships: Bella Swan/Sam Uley, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Leah Clearwater, Sam Uley/Emily Young
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	The Baby Mama and The Imprint

With the wind blowing and the rain threatening to fall, which is the norms in Forks, my long hair followed in waves at the momentum my walk created while trying to keep up with Edward fast pace as he lead me deeper into the forest. My conversation with my mother two days earlier replay in mind.

" _Listen dear, if your boyfriend is suddenly acting strange, rejecting your invites to hang out when he normally couldn't stay away from you even for a seconds, I'm sorry to say, he's breaking up with you." She advised after I told her, Edward had been pulling away from me ever since my infamous birthday party._

_"No mom, Edward would never leave me." I shouted, wiping a sudden cold sweat from my eyebrow. My hand grew clammy and I really wanted to hang up on her. She doesn't know Edward or our relationship and she never truly know me either. Vampire mate for life and I am Edward's mate. I didn't say all of this to her and just whisper,_ _"You're wrong!" into the phone._

_"Okay, maybe I am wrong and he just had a lot on his mind but I also wanted you to be prepared for the worst. I gotta go, Phil is back. Love you."_

" _Love you too mom." Ending the call, I throw the phone and myself on the bed, screaming into the pillow. That night Edward did not visit, making it the third night in a row._

"Bella can you hear me?" Edward called, shaking my shoulders. His hands on me bring no comfort like before. 

I nod, trying to put on a brave face, I even flash him a smile that look more like a grimace. Looking around the surrounding, I notice we were in a clearing, different from our meadow. 

"Bella, my family and I, we're leaving Forks."

_This was it?_ My mind whispered. I almost laughed out loud as I suddenly feel lighter, like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. 

What Edward said wasn't all that surprising. Edward had told me they'd have to leave one day. There was only so much time before someone picked up on the fact that none of them seemed to aged; I just never thought it would be so soon. They hadn't been here that long, had they?

"Ok, um, well, let me go pack something real quick."

It was there in that moment I realized how dead his eyes looked. I tried not to think about the reason behind his cold stare. As long as we were together nothing else mattered. The next word Edward said made me stop, completely wiping the smile off my face.

"No, Bella, you're staying here with Charlie. You're not coming with us."

There was no hiding the disbelief in my words as I spoke, "What? No! Edward, no! We can't be apart. I can't live without you! You know this." 

The set of his jaw and the coldness in his eyes chilled me to my bones. I reach deep within me for strength even though my heart was shattering into a million pieces. _My mother was right after all._

"You don't…want…me to come?" I asked, finally comprehending the meaning behind his cold and distant behavior from the last few days. My body went numb and I had to force myself to breathe as I spoke. If my face showed any signs of a loss of color; Edward didn't seem to notice like he usually did.

I thought he would at least look away from me, but his cold glaze however never broke once.

"No, I don't. You were just something for me to f--"

"Stop," I shouted, cutting him off. 

My voice broke as I spoke, "Stop, whatever you were about to say, please don't finish it."

"What?" Edward asked, looking at me confused;

"You heard me Edward. You're going to break up with me anyway, no matter how much I plead or cried. Your mind is already made up. I rather we end things on good terms than this ridiculous idea of hurting me with your words."

His mouth open and close when I finished speaking. It could've been funny if he wasn't dumping me in the forest.

"I'm sorry." He whispered sheepishly, running his hand through hair.

I sat down on the cold ground leaning my back a tree for support and looked up at him, the cold dead stare he was sporting earlier was gone from his face and he just looked sad and miserable. Maybe, it just my mind playing tricks on me at this moment, needing him to hurt as much as I am. 

Edward pace back and forth gripping his and I wish he could leave his poor hair alone.

"Please Bella, tell me what you're thinking." He pleaded, like I was the one dumping him. I could see the frustration on his face as this was not going in the direction he planned

Wrapping my hands around middle, I ask the question that have been plaguing my mind. 

"Does this mean I am not your mate Edward?" 

"Why on earth would you say that Bella," He growled, flashing to his knee next to me before I could even blink. He caress my face in his hands, looking deeply into my eyes. "You're my mate but I can't bear the thought of you in danger. The entirety of our relationship have been about protecting you from one disaster to another. How long untill our luck ran out and I'm too late." His voice broke when he said the last part but I couldn't hear he was saying, all I could feel was the rage boiling through my vain. I was so furious that I slapped his hand away from my face and rise to my feet. 

"So you're dumping me because you're sick and tired of protecting the weak little human. Is that it?" 

"No Bella, please listen to me. I will protect you with my life and that of my family if that's what it takes to keep you safe." He laughed but there was no humor in it. "We always joke that you're a danger magnet, what if I am the magnet that's drawing the danger to you. I can't in good conscience be with you knowing that I'm willingly putting your life at risk." His shoulder slumped and an emptiness replace the anger I felt before. 

He looked at me with dark sad eyes.. Edward always seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders. I took a step forward and took his hands in mine. The coldness from them bring me comfort this time. I just wanted to feel him one last time before he's gone from me forever. I looked up at the sky and willed away the tears. I don't want the last memory he had of me to be of a sad, weeping girl. There is a popular saying that, if you truly love someone, you have to let them go. 

"I want you to promise me one thing before you go." I said with a small smile for his benefit. 

"Anything Bella." His eyes softened and I blew out a big breath of air before continuing.

"I don't want you holing up in a cave somewhere being miserable and alone waiting for the moment I die so you can find a way to kill yourself. Go out there and find your mate. You told me vampire mate for life, and they'd never abandoned their mate. You've tried to leave me once before in Phoenix right after James put me in the hospital. Remember? But I plead and you stay. However, this is it. You're leaving me for good this time. I can see it in your face. I want you to be happy because that's how much I love you. It's just happened that, that happiness will never be with me. Find her cause I know she out there. Forget Alice vision of me being a vampire, maybe my blood attracted you to me and my silent mind made you stay but please don't live the rest of your life in misery and I promise you, I'll try and live mine to its fullest too. " 

His voice broke as he tried to speak, "You done mean that." 

"Yes, I do, Edward. Go be a vampire, take a break from your family, explore the world and follow your instinct without Alice vision as a benchmark for your life.. do this on your own but send me a letter when you finally found her because you will. Goodbye, Edward!" I release his hand, taking a step back and wrapped my hand around myself... I was unable to watch him dissappear from me forever so I closed my eyes tightly shut. 

When I opened my eyes after feeling a gush of wind a few seconds later, Edward was gone. Just like that, he's gone. I stood there in a daze before the reality of what had just happened sank in. I found myself gasping for air as a panic sieze my heart. My body grew numb before my legs refused to support me further and I dropped to my knees. 

After everything we had been through, how could it end like this? He promised he would never leave me. Edward was my love, my life. Now that he's gone, all I had left was a cold, dark emptiness that threatened to swallowed me whole.

As I lay down on a bed of wet decaying leaves, something dawned on me: I was the one who end up breaking up with Edward. How could I've been so stupid to subject he find some else. Oh my God, what have I done? I was his mate! Edward's love for me never made any sense. I was human and he wasn't - he was so much more. He was a beautiful piece of sculpted marble. I always see myself as plain even though, he had told me a millionth times how beautiful he think I was. _Could it be my insecurities and lack of confidence that drove him away?_ I never understood how he could loved someone like me.

_Maybe, he only ever love your blood_. A tiny voice whispered in my head. I shook my head to rid of that awful thought...I will never sullied our relationship with it. It wasn't perfect, nothing is, not even Edward. Edward loved me in his own emo-overprotective way. It was his fear for my safety that lead to where I am now, laying on the dirt among moss and leaves completely and utterly alone.

I vaguely remember getting up and stumbling through the forest towards home as a dark clouds suddenly arrived and the rain began to fall in those thick drops that have you soaked in seconds. Everything blur together and I was walking around in circles and the rain came down on me like a shower. I was soaked to the bones in a matter of minutes. My clothes and hair were dripping wet, and I was starting to get cold. After tripping for the third time through the darkness, I decided, taking cover was better than falling to my death. I found a little bit of reprieve in a thick oak tree and even under the cover of it thick leaves, the water had already found it way into the earth. I sat down on the muddy ground and pulled my knee to my chest, resting my head on it. I've never felt so miserable in my life!

**Sam**

"Paul, Embry. I want you to search the Forks woods from the east. Jacob and Jared from the west. I will search the north, Leah and Quill will search the woods around the Cullen's property...the chief told me he's been there to look for Bella and the place was completely empty. Go Search again!" I barked the last part out as all six of us bounded into the woods.

After two hours of keeping in constant contact with the rest of my pack, I finally heard a screamed.

"Damn you Bella! You could've told Edward to walk you home! And damn you Edward for leading me into the forest in the place! Who the hell breaks up with their girlfriend in the wood? Maybe stupid vampires that think they know best!" she grumble the last part. My ears then picked up the sound of quiet sobbing, and my sensitive nose also noticed the scent of strawberries, freesia, and the cloyingly sweet smell of Leech. Seems like I found our girl. I felt my hackles rise at the condition she was in, breaking up with her in private was one thing, but to do it in the middle of the forest is a completely asshole move. I bounded closer and I saw the poor thing curled up on the ground crying and shivering. 

I hide behind a tree that's out of her view to phased back and quickly put on my short that was tied around my ankle. I turned and move towards her and our eyes locked. She's a beautiful girl even looking like a drown cat.. _No! I shake my head. Emily is beautiful...This, this girl looked pathetic. I needed to get her back to her father so I can go be with my imprint who just told me earlier she's ovulating._ Emily and I have been trying for a baby for over a year now and I know tonight will be our lucky night. Fuck! I better hurry this up. 

"Isabella Swan?" I called out to her softly, my voice drawing her out of her misery. 

"Bella, please call me Bella" I heard her tear choked voice as she tried to stand up, but her limbs seemed to be numbed from the cold and she would have fallen to the ground if I hadn't swept her up into my arms thanks to my quick reflex.

"I am Sam Uley. Your father is worried sick and had the whole town looking for you, I am here to take home." She released a breath of relief and snuggled into my chest, my hand tightened around her waist. As someone who ran hot at 108 degree and could barely feel the cold, I felt a chill goes down my spine the moment she snuggled into me. She'd be very lucky if she hadn't caught pneumonia yet. I need to get her out of the rain immediately. 

The thunder roar and fat droplet of rain beat down my back as I race toward the cave I saw on my way earlier. Bella was completely weightless and almost lifeless in my arms, the only noise she made was a soft whimpering sound. Once inside the cave, I set her on her feet, wrapping my arm around her waist to steady her and began rubbing my other palm over her shoulder to try and keep her warm. 

"Bella, can you hear me?" I took her palm in mine and they were ice cold. 

"S... Soooo...Cold." she sluttered out and her teeth began clattering. 

"I need you to take of clothes now." I told her in a stern voice. 

"Wh...at!" she shouted and I see her face goes all red even in the darkness.

I hide a smile and shook my head before I explain it to her further. "Take off your clothes or you're going to catch pneumonia or freeze to your death. I promise I won't look, I will even have my back turned." Her brow furrowed as she seem to be contemplating something in her mind, then she frowned and flash me a small smile, blushing furiously before moving further into the cave. 

I felt a rush desire settle in my stomach at her smile. Fuck!

"So Sam, do you live around." Bella asked. 

"Yes!" I muttered. I could hear every little sound she made as she peel off her clothes and wring out the water before moving toward me. My dick harden at the thought of an almost naked girl behind me.

_Emily, Emily!_ I chant. 

She was really close now...I could feel her breath on my neck. I stood frozen with my back still turned and swallowed.

"You can around, you know." she cooed.

_Um.. Where did that come from? Where was the girl that was sluttering and whimpering a moment ago._

I turned slowly, scared of what I'd see looking up her face again. There was a glimmer of something soft and also terrifyingly hungry in hers eye...and seeing her hard nipples strained against the fabric of her very visible wet cotton bra made my cock harden. Then she smiled again, half a smile really, tentative and slightly nervous. It was then, I realized I was ready for whatever she want from me. My mind was clouded and all I could see was the almost naked woman in front of me. She on the skinny side however, with curve in all the right place. 

"So... if I did _this,_..." She pushed up to her toes, my lips parting a bit as I easily lowered my mouth to meet hers in a kiss that should not have been so instantly comfortable but it _was_ ,... "I can say it's the best way for you to keep me warm, can I?" she whispered.

"Yes! You can say whatever the hell you want Bella." I groaned into the kiss. My voice strained and bella grinned into my chest. 

"Bella?" I continued.

"Mm-hm?"

"We should,..." I wanted to tell her to stop, tell her that I was engaged, that she'd regret it, that this was a really bad idea. Those words pretty much die on my lips, when she bit her shyly before placing a soft kiss across my bare chest. Her fingers ran down my abdomen, stopping in frustration at the top of my short. She lifted her face again, and I met her half way, her tongue search out my mouth, she ran it softly along my lower lip until I captured her lips fully with my mine in a rough passionate kiss. 

When her shaking, unskilled hands finally got my fly opened, she pulled back just long enough for me to take it all the way off. 

"Fuck, Sam." Just hearing my name from her mouth makes me grew impossibly harder. 

"Like what you see?" My voice strained as I grinned cockily;

My hands were surprisingly gentle as they drifted across her skin. I had her bra on the ground a moment later, and sank to my knees, pulling her with me. My palm pressing into her back, my mouth seeking out her small perky naked breasts. Bella tried to stay quiet as a sudden flash of lightning, brighten up the cave but as my tongue rolled over one hard nipple she shuddered, moaned and gripped at my dark hair.

"Sam," she moaned softly, and it was as though I had been waiting for just this confirmation, to hear my name on her lips said in such an aching, needy way.

I pulled her closer then, kissing her until she could feel only the softness of my mouth, the hard pressure of my cock pushing against her thighs, I lay her out on a blanket of wet grass and she sighed happily, enjoying the sensation... but when my lips descended over the fabric of her underwear she moaned loudly this time. My fingers slid along the waistband, teasing her as my tongue stroked her core again and again until she was a panting mess of desperation.

"Please," she begged him, as I finally do away with her panties and my tongue sank into her more freely.

"Please, Sam. I need you now."

Her voice was ragged; I lifted my head for a moment to grin at her, and kissed my way up her stomach until I found her breast again, and that's when I pressed into her gently, breaking the barrier until I was balls deep inside her. _God! she's a fucking virgin!_ My mind reel with this revelation. _Knowing t_ _he leech never had her drove me mad with want._ She screamed and her nails dug into my shoulder and I reveled in the pain...I paused, giving her time to adjust to being completely invaded.

She rocked forward, pulling me in more deeply inside, and I growled with pleasure at being surrounded by the heat of her, I pulled out almost completely before driving into her gently over and over again. mindful of that that I'm a big boy and I intend to have her again before leaving this cave. my hands roamed her stomach, her breasts, her thighs as I fucked Bella Swan. She felt so fucking good. I don't want to stop but when she her pussy pulse around my cock, I see stars and knew that I was close.

I watched Bella, her face a consumed with pleasure. She was so responsive, I loved it. Being inside her, holding her, listening to her moan and sigh, watching her writhe beneath me... all of it was better than I ever had.

I fucked her in enerst, letting go of my inhibitions. When she tightened around me, her mouth opened in a silent scream, I lost all control. With a low curse, my teeth sank into the apple of her soft breast as I exploded into her. Bella screamed and shuddered as her orgasm hit a moment later and sent fresh waves of blissful pleasure through my body. I let my head fall to her shoulder, panting, finally noting the stinging sensation at my shoulders where she had clawed lines into my skin.

"Sam?" I looked up, into those brown eyes that enchanted me. Eyes so golden, it like I was sitting down at the beach, watching the the sunset. Brown eyes that was so different from Emily. Emily, my fiance and my imprint. _What have I done? However, even with implications of what just happened, I felt myself hardening inside Bella again and I knew that I was so totally screwed. Literally!_

_"_ Sam? You fucking bite me!" She yelled!

Fuck me! 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been cooking in my head for a while now, here it is. English is not my first language so be gentle. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
